xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Miina
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Shortly before the attack on their village, Miina was drawing a picture of Dokku. After fighting with Leo, who had stolen the picture, theirgrandfather stops them. When the attack began, the two wandered outside where a militia member told them to go back inside and hide. The pair hid under their bed until smoke started to rise from the floor below them. Before the two could be burnt alive however, they were saved by Dokku, who convinced Miina to jump down to him before rescuing Leo as well. Leaving them on the outskirts of the village, he tells them to go to Hachō Villageif he doesn't return. Waiting until daylight, the pair start out. Stopping along the way because of Miina's wounded feet, the two are about ready to give up when Dokku finds them again along with several other survivors. Miina runs crying to Dokku and the two hug each other relieved about the other's well-being. Arrived in Hachō Village, the group of survivors could rest at Shiseru's house, who knows Dokku from earlier days. At one point, she, Sora and Dokku went shopping. After hearing Faz's lamenting that things were better when he lived at home with his mother, Leo shouts that his mother is gone now, forcing Faz to almost cry. The group is interrupted by Miina's melody on a wooden sticcado. When they arrived at Shiseru's home, Dokku mistakes Naruto and Sakura with enemies and tells everyone to flee. After trying to run over a fragile bridge, Dokku and Miina almost died due the bridge breaking under their feet. They are, however, rescued by Naruto. After an apology, Naruto and Miina are about to shake hands, but Miina imagined a snake coming out of Naruto's sleeve and hugs Dokku scared. The group cooked and ate together and took a bath afterwards. She is later seen sleeping peacefully with the other four. During the night, she has a nightmare about Naruto and runs crying to Dokku, clinging to him. The next day, the group went to the beach to train, and Miina has a vision about Naruto. She looks sad when Sora, Lando and Faz start to mourn over their lost families. She is however happy as the rest when Naruto notices that there are people who take care of them, referring to Shiseru and Dokku. She offers her brother to be a part of their row while going back home. Arrived, Miina has once again a vision of Naruto being covered with black snakes and tries panic-fuelled to drive them out of Naruto. Shiseru slaps her in the face because she mistook Miina's actions as an attempt to drive out Naruto, and not the snakes nobody else could see. Shocked and hurt, Miina starts crying and runs upstairs. As Disonasu appears with the Village Head of Tonika Village, she hesitates to hug him and starts to become suspicious of his behaviour, forcing her to pull Leo away from him. She is shocked as the rest when it is uncovered that her grandfather was in fact reincarnated. As the group flees the battlefield, Miina can see the snakes inside Naruto, who lies before her in pain, and tries again to drive them out. She continues even after accidentally being hit by Naruto, and somehow manages it forcing Naruto to throw up the snakes. She is shocked as the rest when the snakes form a clone of Naruto in his four-tailed Version 2 form. Reinforcements arrive from Konohagakure, giving Dokku and Shiseru enough time to bring the children to safety. Miina, however, refuses help from Shiseru by hitting her hand away and glaring hatefully at her. After Kabuto and his forces retreat, Shiseru brings them home, where they sit stunned for several hours, until Faz breaks the silence by starting to cry about Dokku, who was kidnapped by Kabuto. Miina and the others also start crying, until Leo calms down and encourages them to save Dokku by themselves. After taking the two remaining sounds required to activate the Saezuri to the ruins of Tonika Village, the children were greeted by Kabuto and Disonasu, who were holding Dokku captive. Using the seven sounds, Disonasu then activated the Saezuri, prompting Miina to hum in tune with its activation sound pattern, as the Ama no Hoko was raised from the ground and began releasing its power. As the Konoha-nin engage Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, they flee the battlefield alongside Shiseru. During their escape, they nearly got hit by lightning caused by the Ama no Hoko, forcing them to go back since Dokku states that he could stop it as a former Tonika Village Guard. As they bid farewell, Shiseru apologises to Miina and tells her to survive and live alongside the other children, which causes Miina to forgive her. Miina and the others cry as their new parents approach the Saezuri, but as she sees that Naruto lost control about Kurama's chakra, she runs towards him. With her unknown ability, she manages to save Naruto from Kurama's influence. After Naruto gained control over himself once again, Miina and the others beg Naruto to save Shiseru, who falls down a cliff at the moment. After Naruto saved her and defeated his clone, Miina is glad to see that the seal on his stomach is once again tightened and happily hugs him with the rest of the children. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Naruto Universe Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Hidden Power Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Clairvoyance Category:Healing Powers Category:Shonen Jump Category:Humans Category:Female